Tipsy Wipsy
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: What happens when you have a drunken Lord, and a wasted Werewolf? Everything goes wrong, and it gets worse when they started calling one another 'rivals'.


Raizel didn't know what to do as the scene unraveled before him. Here, he saw an angry Lord, and Werewolf in something like a duel, yelling '_love rival!' _and '_power rival!'_ These were the last people whom he thought would go insane. This was pure insanity, or maybe they just deaged, he really didn't know.

M-21 was pulling on Raskreia's hair, which was a disheveled mess as she was in nothing but her black tank top and shorts. Showing, that she was ready for bed. While, M-21 was shirtless, and both seemed to be bad mouthing each other. Pupils dilated and everything. The silver haired man was tired, and Raskreia was sleepy. Yet, there was something about them that showed they were _wasted._ Cheeks were pink and the way they talked was off.

"Let go of my hair!" Raskreia screamed elbowing him in the side, her red eyes gleaming. M-21 did let go of her hair, and held her in a choke hold, in which she stepped on his foot and pinched his sides, in an attempt to 'win' whatever battle was going on. "Love rival! Don't even think of touching Raizel!"

"Love rival? Please! You're my power rival," M-21 grumbles, a smirk coming across his face, until she pinched his sides with her _long_ nails, and he let out a yelp, stumbling back. "You're a witch."

"You're a warlock."

"I don't like your hair."

"Of course, it's a mess."

"True."

The two then went back to their tugging on hair match, both once again, bad mouthing each other. Criticizing their appearances, and personality.

"You're ice."

"You're shaggy."

"Ouch! That's cold! See what I mean? Nobody will ever wind up with you as long as if you're a ghiacciaio!"

"I don't speak Spanish, idiot!"

"Don't call me idiot, power rival! And, it's _Italian."_

"Does Raizel speak Italian?"

"You stay away from him, power rival."

Raskreia didn't like that idea, as of right now, a drunken Lord was a territorial Lord, and she saw Raizel as 'territory'. But, a drunken Werewolf was also a territorial Werewolf, and saw Raizel also, as his 'territory'. Though, both saw their 'territory' in different ways. M-21 seeing him as his master, and Raskreia wanting to see him as her mate.

Raizel didn't agree with either.

Raskreia's eyes narrowed as she pushed into M-21 with all her body weight (which wasn't much, but it was enough to put a shock to the silver haired man!), nearly making him stumble back into the Noblesse. A smirk came across his flushed face as he grabbed onto a confused Raizel's arm. "Stay away from the power rival! She's mean! Let's a go!" he exclaimed, nearly dragging a poor Noblesse away from an angry, beautiful goddess who was known as Raskreia. Also, M-21 started speaking in some sort of Italian accent.

"What are you love rival? Mafia?"

"No, I am simply focoso."

"Stop speaking in unknown languages! And unhand my territory, love rival!"

"If it makes you mad, I won't do either!"

Raskreia glared. "Love rival! Unhand him! Now!" she yelled, her voice laced with rage as she lunged forward, crashing into M-21 who let out a shriek mixed with anger and pain. He then pulled on Raskreia's hair, making her let out a yelp full of hurt.

Then, the whole 'pulling on hair' match began.

Frankenstein frowned as he walked beside his Master, confusion was written all over his face as he saw Raskreia and M-21 both pulling on each other's hair. He watched as the Lord poked her pale fingers in the poor Werewolf's eyes, in which he responded by stepping on her small foot. "What happened? How did this happen?" Frankenstein gave Tao a glare, who gave him an innocent look.

Yeah, the culprit was pretty obvious.

"They both looked stressed…" the hacker starts slowly, the blond human's eyes narrowing as he gulped. "And.. I gave them a couple of shots. No harm, right?"

* * *

30 Minutes Earlier

Raskreia was just about ready to plop down on her bed. Shinwoo and Ikhand getting all excited when she was visiting, that they got carried away and decided to take her _everywhere._ Not to mention, some news hit her that Lukedonia's defense system was starting to be wavering down, and Ludis didn't know what the problem was.

She let out a groan at the thought as she walked past Tao, who was carrying some sort of oddly shaped bottle titled '_whiskey'._ The hacker seemed to notice her stressfulness, due to the upcoming words that would soon come out of his mouth. "Wanna a glass?" he offered, a small frown on his face. "Boss sent me down to get him some…"

Raskreia rolled her shoulders, just a little to help her sleep. "Yes."

M-21 soon walked over, slightly perking up as he walked near Tao. "I'll have a small glass," the werewolf states, a small smile on his face. He too was being stressed after the whole finding that Crombel was taking over the Union. Yeah, scary times.

* * *

Present:

"I said no harm, Boss!" Tao exclaims in his defense, folding his arms with a huff.

"Except that Nobles have low alcohol tolerance," Frankenstein grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose with a low grunt. "Not to mention, Werewolves do, too."

Tao winced at those words. "Yeah… I was beginning to wonder. It's not every day you see M-21 and Raskreia pulling onto each other's hair, and acting like toddlers," he states, folding his arms, only to be whacked by a newspaper, courtesy of Frankenstein.

"Should we ask them to take this outside?" Takeo asked, eyeing them warily.

As if supporting Takeo's question, Raskreia took out her soul weapon, Ragnarok. And, M-21 turned into his Werewolf form, letting out a howl that made everybody's jaws dropped. They've never heard a howl like that before. The scene was epic, up until the silver haired man nearly stumbled, and Raskreia wobbled.

Yeah, they should take it outside.

"Take it outside!" Frankenstein shouts, both drunken members crashing through the door, obeying the wielder of Dark Spear's orders.

"All I have to do is summon blood field, and then love rival goes bye-bye," Raskreia chirps happily, a look of innocence on her face as her hair was a mess. Running wild, and blowing in whatever wind there was. She then gave him a sweet smile as she shot a blast from Ragnarok, that M-21 just dodged with a maniacal laugh erupting from his mouth.

"You don't deserve Sir Raizel, power rival!" the silver haired man yelled, dodging another attack sent from Raskreia. "Muahaha! You'll never defeat me! Then, Sir Raizel will be safe from _you_!"

"Why… why you! How dare you, love rival! You dare speak such words about _him_?!" Raskreia growled, a look of murder in her eyes as she charged at M-21, who was still laughing.

The scene looked once again, epic.

Until they both winded up tripping on a rock, and tumbling down the hill. Both letting out pained shrieks and yelps, as they were hitting _every._ Single. Rock.

* * *

Frankenstein just served Raizel his second cup of tea, everything seeming peaceful within the walls of the elaborate house. The Noblesse sipped his tea with a content hum, feeling satisfied with the taste of the herbs. The peaceful silence brought a sense of calm to everybody within the building.

Well, the peace was interrupted when Raskreia and M-21 came crashing through the walls. Both were dirty and had multiple cuts, and the silver haired man was still in his werewolf form, once again, letting out an epic howl while Raskreia manically giggled.

Takeo blinked while Tao tilted his head. "Are they.. having a wrestling match?" the magenta haired man asked, confusion filling his voice. Said 'they', were rolling on the floor, pulling on one another's hair, while having a wrestling match.

"If I win, you go down that rocky hill again," Raskreia states, as she had M-21 in choke hold, the Werewolf gasping for air.

"If I win," he choked out, elbowing her side, finally getting oxygen. "You have to do down the rocky hill _twice._"

"I think M will win. He's in werewolf form and has the body weight advantage," Tao concludes, staring as the two were bad mouthing one another, again. While, the Werewolf started swearing in Italian, and Russian. And a little bit of Vietnamese.

"Your hair is too shaggy!"

"You look like the dead bride at a haunted house!"

"You little-!"

"Yes, and I am not little!"

Frankenstein face palmed. "Raskreia might win, she has mind control," he commented, everybody in the house hold watching the fight that the two were having.

M-21 rose to his full height, because whatever snippy comment Raskreia made, he was offended (probably something about his hair), so offended, that he looked like he was going to murder the Lord. Her eyes narrowed, and so did his. And, both went bursting through the wall, outside, that way they could finish things off like how 'warriors did'.

"Should we stop them before they drunkenly murder each other?" Takeo asks, a frown on his face.

"Let them sort it out, they'll eventually get tired due to neither of them being use to alcohol," Frankenstein answers, placing a hand on his chin. "What are they fighting over?"

"Raizel. Nobody knows why," Tao remarks with a shrug.

* * *

After five minutes later, M-21 nearly fell over, and Raskreia looked like she would pass out any moment. "Maybe we should ditch the one I love and get hitched, that way we can stay rivals forever," she offers, nearly hiccuping due to how much she drank.

M-21 nods in agreement, also hiccuping. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

M-21 woke up, the sun shining on his face as he rolled over. He had a splitting headache, but suddenly remembered he had to go to work. Why was everything so noisy- wait, was that bells? Where did the bells come from? Probably something new from Frankenstein. He rolled over in his bed, slowly opening his eyes, only to his horror, he saw something.

No, someone.

M-21 recoiled back, nearly tumbling out of the bed sheets, winding up getting entangled in them as he struggled to get out of the silk sheets, wanting to get away from this person. "You! What are you doing in my room!" he demanded, nearly stuttering.

Raskreia's eyes flickered open, her long black hair in her face. Her red orbs soon widened as she saw M-21, who was shirtless, and on the floor. He was pale and looked like he saw a ghost. Her cheeks suddenly grew warm. "What.. are you doing in my room?" she asked quietly.

M-21 covered his hand over his mouth, his cheeks bright red as a thought came to his mind. "Oh Lord…"

"Yes?"

"No! Not oh Lord you! I mean…" M-21 blushed as he coughed uncomfortably. "We didn't…"

Raskreia got up and pulled on his hair, him letting out a yelp. "No. I doubt it… wait- is that a ring on your finger?" she questioned, observing his hand with a frown. Right now, she was more interested in the pretty ring he had, than anything else in the room.

"Is that a ring on your finger?" he also asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is that our wedding photo?" Gosh, he looked terrible in that… granted, he was, and still is wearing the clothes he wore… yesterday? Wait… how long was he out for? And… dang, he had a nice wedding ring… and so did Raskreia.

The Lord looked across the room, her frown tightening, her pale features laced with curiosity and confusion. "Where are we- and stop speaking so loud," she snapped, giving him a glare as she examined herself. Good thing she was clothed- wait, she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday… or was it yesterday? Right now, the dark haired Noble had no clue how long she had slept.

M-21 scowled. "I can talk to you however I want." He then smirked rising up, a smug look on his face as he stared down at her. "You are _my_ wife."

Raskreia just narrowed her eyes and walked toward the window, opening up the curtains, her confusion only grew as she stared at the horizon.

M-21 walked by her side, curiosity filling him as to what she was staring at. At the sight, his eyes widened. "What.. are we doing in Venice?" the Werewolf asked, exchanging a glance with the dark haired girl.

"Honeymoon perhaps?"

"..."

* * *

Frankenstein served Raizel his tea, again. He looked up, and then checked his phone. "It's been two days… when is M-21 and Raskreia coming back?" he wondered out loud, exchanging a confused glance with Seira.

"Honeymoon?" Raizel suggested.

"...?"


End file.
